Spiderwick Chronicles book the sixth
by mrturtle518
Summary: Jared gets sentenced under the faerie and has to loose all memory of the Faerie world. I stink at summeries please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Spiderwick Chronicles. Book the sixth: The field guide.

Chapter one: in which the Guide is ruined forever.

Jared Grace yawned. He just got back from a trip in the forest. However, his yawn was subsided when he saw the state of the field guide.

"Oh no" he mumbled. He was glad he was safe but the guide was the only guide created. It was ripped greatly down the cover and half of the pages fell out. He ran to show his mother. It was a lot easier to observe Faerie when their mother knew. Simon was visiting their dad's house in California.

"Honey im sure we can fix it" His mother replied.

"I can fix that" Thimbletack said.

"Oh please, Thimbletack" Mom started.

Before she could finish her sentence Thimbletack jumped up and used some magic. The guide floated up spun around and fell in shreds to the ground.

"What the hell did you do you little…?" Jared ran at Thimbletack but he ran away and vanished.

"Jared why must you be grumpy all the time?" Mom asked.

Ever since Jared turned twelve he had been cussing an awful lot. He just stormed into the not-so-secret library. He was glad they could get in easily but he liked the fact that he had a secret room.

"Hi dearly" Lucinda said. She was sitting behind the desk. "you got a letter from Simon"

Jared snatched the letter and read it.

Dear Jared.

California is great. Dad is thrilled that he can see me. I can't wait till you come out next week. There is a forest near his house on a golf course that has lots of faerie activity. Well I got to go talk to you later

Simon.

Jared crumpled the note. He was looking forward to see Dad also. His mom didn't want them to visit together. She thought it would be best if Simon got a week alone with Dad before Jared came out.

Mallory was at a summer fencing camp for 3 weeks. Jared didn't like being alone in the woods but it was the only place where he had fun.

He told Lucinda about the guide. He felt terrible about it. It was after all his fault. If only he hadn't explored the manticore cave. He rummaged threw the Guide until he found the page.

Just as he remembered. The Manticore was a creature that looked like an old mans face from far away.

When he got in the Manticores cave it immediately slashed him. He jumped out of the way but got his back pack. His back pack spliced open and his guide fell out. The Manticores eyes gleamed as he saw the guide.

Of course, another Faerie wanting to destroy the Guide. Well he succeeded.

Jared pulled out his Notebook for Fantastical Observations. The writers that they told their story of made a notebook for him.

He added the Manticore encounter into the notebook. He went outback. Byron died just the other day. He wasn't sure how old he was but he felt bad about it. How would he tell Simon?

He walked into the forest only to find the elves.

"How could you let the guide get destroyed?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking"

"of course not. You will be held in court. If the Faerie think you deserve to remember the knowledge then you will. However if they find you guilty, you will loose your memory."

With that the elves vanished.

A/n please review and give me some suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderwick Chronicles. Book the sixth: The field guide.

Chapter two : In which Jared Grace looses his memory of Faerie.

Jared told his mom what happened.

"I really think they will find you innocent honey" She said reassuringly.

"Mom can I please call Simon?"

"Sure" she said.

"Oh man." Simon said "I'm coming back right now"

"No" Jared replied "What good will it do? When they see you they will keep you there forever."

"But they said that didn't matter. I was there when we gave the field guide back"

"Simondon'waste your time with dad. I am sure I will get threw it"

"But what if you don't?"

"Then I won't remember Faeries. Its not like you can't teach me again'

"Ok. Well I am going to explore the forest. See ya. Bye"

LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER THE TRAIL.

Jared yawned. He was climbing into bed.

"Honey how it go" His mom asked as she came into his room.

"Howed what go" asked Jared

"The trial with the elves"

"What are you talking about?"

"oh no" she gasped. They took away his memory. "Where were you today?"

"Um exploring the forest"

"do you know who he is" asked his mom pointed toward Thimbletack.

"Who I don't see anyone" Jared replied.

"oh no" His mother sighed.

a/n sorry this is kind of short but I have to go to school. Bye. Please review bye.


End file.
